Because of the variations in the weather conditions in the North American continent, in certain areas where the winter temperatures are particularly severe, the governing factor controlling the design capacity of the heat pump installation must be based on the ability to pump heat from the exterior to the interior of a building. It is in this type of installation that this invention is directed.
In installations of the above type, it is desirable to pump the maximum heat possible into the condenser coils of the installation. Prior art installations have merely chosen to ignore the heat generated in the motor-compressor, and the waste heat generated by the motor-compressor has been allowed to escape in any manner from the compressor to the surrounding air.